


Midnight shopping, and slippers

by Winterchildboobear



Series: Spideypool Short Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, BOXES, College, College AU, Cuties, Dorks in Love, Ducks, F/M, Lovers, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Loves It, Superheros, Wade is a dork, Wade is crazy, goofy Spideypool, late night, marvel hero's, midnight shopping, peter is tired, peter love she wade, peter understands, white box - Freeform, yellow box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Grabbing bread, Peter heard it again. Quack, quack, quack, quack"Wade, do you hear quacking?" Peter asked suddenly. Wade gave Peter a shit eating grin and walked away...quacking?"Oh my god, Wade no!" Peter gasped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> White is bold 
> 
> Yellow it italic and underlined
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!

Peter sighed heavily as he finished editing his photos. leaning back in his chair he ran a hand through his already spiked up hair and groaned wearily.

Peter had been sick for the last week and a half. Jameson had mercy on him and agreed to let Peter miss work at the Daily Bugle, under the condition that as soon as Peter felt well enough to work, he would have to catch up on _everything_. People grew restless when nothing about their beloved Spider-Man was in the paper for two weeks.

Glancing at the crooked clock on the wall across from him, Peter frowned, as his vision blurred. Pulling his glasses off, he rubbed his tired eyes. Blinking hard Peter shoved his glasses on his face and looked at the clock again.

_ **12:48** _

It was well past midnight. The late workers had long gone home, giving Peter understanding pats on the shoulder as they left and said their goodbyes. Wade was off at eight tonight, Meaning he had been home for nearly five hours already.

Gathering his stuff and shoving them into his messenger bag unceremoniously, Peter shut his laptop and exited the small office he had been occupying for seven hours already today.

Walking towards the elevator, Peter tried to shove away the idea of his unfinished college homework, due in the next few days. sitting untouched on his desk at home.

Pressing the down button on the elevator, Peter tapped his foot impatiently, waiting as nothing happened. Pressing it again he frowned before noticing a sticky note stuck on the shut doors, Peter squinted at it.

_Out of order, sorry._

Groaning he hung his head in defeat. _This sucks._ Dragging his feet, Peter made his way to the stairwell and peered over the railing, 25 flightless of stairs glared up at him, their cold concrete tinted yellow under the dull fluorescent beams.

_This is going to take a while._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching the apartment building, Peter was jerked awake as the Taxi driver halted the car violently, causing Peter's head to smack against the cabs door with a dull, _thud_.

Dragging himself out of the car, Peter paid the man quickly and trudged up the chipped brick steps. Fumbling His way up the two flights of steps Peter made his way towards Wades and his apartment.

  
After dating for eight months Wade had proposed they moved in together, since he was gone for long periods of time for jobs. And selling pictures of Spider-Man didn't bring a lot of cash flow for Peter. Wade had finally won him over when he brought up that he needed someone to watch his cat.

Fumbling with the lock, Peter jiggled his key in the old lock for a few moments until the quiet _snick_ of the lock coming undone sounded. Stumbling inside Peter yawned loudly, muttering a quick hello to Fluffy, the small grey cat that Wade had found a few months ago, and insisted upon keeping.

Dropping his messenger bag on the ground, Peter stumbled over to the couch and flopped down on something, something _not_ the couch.  
"Well, hello to you too," Wade's voice snarked from below Peter's body.

**We are being smothered, Fight back!**

"Shh," Peter murmured, covering Wade's mouth with his hand weakly.  
Wade chuckled at his sleepy boyfriend as he wrapped an arm over Peters waist.

_ Aw, he's so cute and sleepy. Grab the bubble butt. _

**Yes grab the butt.**

Wade ignored Yellow and White fighting over grabbing Peter's butt and instead focused on Fluffy, who jumped up on the couches arm and crawled over on top of Peter's back and curled up on the base of his spine.

"How was work?" Wade asked, intertwining his hands in Peters hair. Peter murmured something into Wade's shoulder, not making an effort to move.  
"Sorry babe, didn't hear that one," Wade murmured, rubbing circles in the back of Peters neck, massaging the tense muscles.

**We heard him, you didn't you moron.**

_ I heard him! _

**Shut up Yellow!**

_No!_

Pulling his head up, Peter tossed his glasses onto the small wooden coffee table before turning back to Wade. Who was spaced off, making faces every once in a while. He often did that when have an inner war with boxes.

"I said, I'm hungry," Peter said loudly, he smiled when Wade came back to earth. Peter watched as Wade smiled back, nodding as he sat up, pulling Peter up with him.

The cat meowed unhappily as she was pushed off of her favourite napping spot.

"I don't think we have any food," Wade said as he gently laid Peter down on the couch, pulling himself off of the couch, Wade walked into the kitchen and opened the small fridge. _Mustard_.

Both Peter and he had been extremely busy for the past few weeks, leaving the shopping undone. The small fridge was bare, containing only, _mustard_. Regretfully Wade walked back into the living room. where Peter was resting his head against the cushions, his eyes were closed as his hand scratched Fluffy's ears mindlessly.

_God, that's so cute and sweet, I'm going to get diabetes._

"Baby boy, fridge is empty," Wade said softly as he sat down beside Peter, who whined and opened his eyes. sighing Peter sat up,  
"Midnight shopping trip?" Peter asked, scrubbing a hand across his face tiredly.

Wade glanced down at his bright yellow ducky sweatshirt, and Deadpool print pajama pants.  
"Sure," he said shrugging. Peter nodded slowly and pushed himself up from the couch. Grabbing his wallet from his bag he turned to Wade,  
"Ready?" He asked, yawning.

Wade glanced at his feet in confusion.  
"Uh, Petey, I don't know where I put my shoes."

Peter raised and unimpressed eyebrow,  
"Where were they last?" Wade smiled sheepishly,  
"I was throwing them at a spider earlier." Peter snorted and shook his head.

_ It was a big ass spider! _

**It could have killed us.**

  
"Just grab shoes," Peter said leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes again.

Wade nodded and ran away, disappeared upstairs for a few moments before charging downstairs, smiling widely,

"Ready to go bubble butt," he teased.

Peter opened the door, ignoring the nickname as Wade followed him, Walking outside Peter climbed into their shared car as Wade climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. pulling out, Peter reached out and grabbed Wade's hand, holding it as they drove.

They sat in silence as they drove to the super market. parking Wade shut the engine off and climbed out of the car, he waited as Peter walked around to join him.

Grabbing Wades hand again Peter shivered, he had taken his coat off when Wade went in search of shoes back at the house. Glancing at Wade, Peter snorted as he took in Wade's outfit for the first time,  
"Are you wearing your own merchandise?" Peter laughed out.

Wade grinned unabashed, shrugging he tugged his pants up,  
"Somebody's got to wear it, and deadpool is awesome."

_Hell yeah!_

**I think he's an idiot.**

  
Well that too.

Wade frowned,  
"Shut up you two," he muttered angrily.

Peter smiled understandingly and gave his hand a small squeeze,

"I think deadpool is great too."

Wade smiled widely and ducked his head in embarrassment.

_Aw, so sweet._

**I'm gonna puke in my mouth.**

_Ew, don't we have the same mouth!_

Peter laughed when Wade acted like he opened the automatic doors with the force. Dramatically walking in Wade hauled Peter close behind him as he laughed. Wade chuckled as he reached up and pulled his hood up, the connected duck mask complete with a bill, Covering most of Wade's face.

"Where did you even get that?" Peter asked, a large smile plastered on his face.

"I know a guy."

_Weasel._

**He doesn't need to know that.**

_Would you two, just shut up._ Wade shot at the boxes.

**Someone's panties are in a twist.**

_ Ay, I second that thought. _

Peter was lost in thought and didn't notice Wade frowning as he argued with the boxes. Grabbing a shopping cart Peter came to stand beside Wade, knocking his shoulder against Wade's he smiled,  
"Ready?" Wade nodded and followed Peter as he headed down the isles.

After a few minutes of walking, Peter frowned as he realised a loud quacking was following them, whirling around he scanned the store, half expecting to see a duck wandering around.

Wade watched Peter through his masks holes,  
"Something wrong?" Wade asked quietly, when Peter suddenly whirled around fast enough that Wade worried he would have whiplash.

Peter shook his head and smiled softly at Wade,  
"Nothing," Peter said, continuing down the isles, he was more sleep deprived than he had originally expected.

Grabbing bread, Peter heard it again. _Quack, quack, quack, quack._

"Wade, do you hear quacking?" Peter asked suddenly. Wade gave Peter a shit eating grin and walked away... _quacking?_

"Oh my god, Wade no!" Peter gasped, Wade was wearing bright yellow duck slippers, That quacked with every step he took.

Throwing the bread into the cart, Peter began speed walking away, leaving Wade cackling behind him. The sound of quacking increased as Wade jogged to catch up with Peter, who was violently grabbing eggs and putting them in the cart.

"Stop it," Peter hissed in embarrassment. Wade shook his head and smiled. Frowning Peter walked away again.

"I don't know him, I don't know him, I don't know him," Peter chanted to himself as Wade trailed after him, laughing and quacking loudly.

"I love you!" Wade yelled between quacks. Peter blushed and quickly hid in the canned goods isle, a secret smile on his face as his boyfriend walked by, smiling and quacking the entire way. 


End file.
